Fate
by NiekaWow
Summary: What if Mal and Natara went to the same school, and that's how they met?
1. Greetings & Goodbyes

**I'm not sure how American schools work, they are very different to the system of Australian schools, so I apologise in advance if I mess something up. :)**

**I do not own Cause of Death**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

Anywhere you went, you turned heads. Even entering the cafeteria was just constant staring and whispering. You clench your fists on your glum tray of cheap food, the tray itself, threatening to snap in half. It makes you mad how words can spread so far behind people's back. The one true best friend you had had 'accidentally' told someone. You knew he was the sort of guy who couldn't keep a secret.. But you thought that with something as big as that, he would have kept it. People were bound to find out about your mother sooner or later, but not like this..

You sit alone at a table nearby, it has gum underneath it, and explicit graffiti scribbled on the face of it. Soon, everyone stops looking and proceeds to there chatter and food. You begin to eat, until you notice Justin in your peripherals. You look up and see him stand there, a sympathetic look on his face and a tray of food in his hands.

"Carry on.." You say, motioning him to keep walking. He lets out a defeated sigh and walks away. How can you ever trust him again?

**_Natara Mansingh_**

You turn with a tray of food in your hands. As you walk to look for a seat, you notice guys giving you the elevator eyes. _They only like your looks, not your brain;_ you keep telling yourself. You scoff them off and walk faster.

After what happened to Trisha, you can't find yourself to sit with the rest of her friends. You know that they'll talk about her, and nothing makes you angrier. You know they would only say kind words about her, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

You muster up enough courage to sit with Mal. You don't know him. You've never even met him. Only seen him. You've only heard things about him. And how can you make friends if you don't meet someone knew?

"Mind if I sit here?" You ask quietly. You worry for a moment that he didn't here you. Until he looks up. He gives a confused look at first, but then decides to be polite.

"Sure.."

You set your tray down and take a seat opposite him and start to consume your drink.

You extend your hand to him.

"Natara Mansingh.." He stares at your hand solemnly, until he shakes your hand. And with no macho firm grip, a kind gentle grip. _Perfect._

"Mal Fallon." He says with a slight smile. _Well this is new.._ You think. _Never thought I would ever do this_.. He looks down, furrowing his brow, until he looks up.

"I recognise your name.. You were friends with.. Uh.. Trisha! That's right, she was in my physics cla.." He stops himself realising what he's saying.

"Hm, sorry.. My big mouth.."

"Don't worry about it.." _He should._

"I'm over it." _No you're not._

You sigh.

"No.. No I'm not, sorry." You run your hands through your hair, frustratingly. He watches you sadly, wanting to hit himself for what he said.

"We were best friends.. And.. Well, I'm sue you know the rest.."

"I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to.." You look at him sadly. _Well.. This conversation escalated quickly, huh?_

"It's fine, really. Change of subject?" You ask.

"Right.." He says, finishing off his Coca-Cola.

The bell rings, which makes you jump slightly. You got a little lost in thought..

You pick up your tray, and walk silently with Mal to the tray spot.

"See you 'round.." You say, smiling. He smiles back. Something you've never seen before.

"Yeah.. See ya.." You walk away confidently as he watches you leave..

_That was... New.._

* * *

**This was an idea that popped into my head, so I thought I better right it down before I forget.. I forget everything.. I'm sorry that this is so short :/**

**((And I just noticed, that was a VERY quick lunch/recess xP))**

**Please review? Handing out fruitbox's.. But only if you review ;)**


	2. Sharing & Caring

**A big thank you to HoplessRomantic1994, mozzi- girl, CauseOfDeathLover13, and Guests!**

**Hope ya'll enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

You sit idly at your desk, fiddling with your pencil. Twirling it between your fingers, all the while listening.

You're in 'Communication' class, and surprisingly enough, you're getting good grades. You look up towards the board, temporarily blinded by the fluorescent lights. And for the first time, you notice Natara near the front of the class, taking notes. She seems very into Mr. Horan's boring lectures. He's constantly repeating himself, as if to sink the message in. _Well, it does work.._

You stare at the clock for a while, and you swear, each tick of a second gets slower and slower. The bell finally rings, and you notice that you haven't taken any notes. Yet, you remember everything Mr. Horan just talked about.

You grab your things and stand to leave. Until you decide to wait for Natara. _She's not too bad. She seems nice.. _You think.

She turns with her books and sees you waiting. She smiles a greeting and walks out with you.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in my class the whole time?" She asks.

"That's because you pay too much attention to the lesson.." You say with a smile. She smiles back.

_She's beautiful.. Wait? What?_

You walk together down the hallways of the bustling crowd.

"What other classes are you taking?" She asks.

"Well, communications.." You point out, obviously.

"Criminal justice, psychology, and criminal law." She smiles, impressed.

"Your really going all out, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but only to follow in footsteps.. What about you?"

"All the same, but in different classes as you. Well, except for communications.."

"Interesting.." You say.. _Her teachers must be better_, you think. _She's smart.._

"So.. 'Following in footsteps', huh? Fathers?" You look at her, confused.

"How did you.."

"Well, when makes say "follow I their footsteps", it generally means there fathers or past male ancestors.." She quips.

"Okay, uh.. Slow down.." You say jokingly, both smiling.

"But yes, carrying the tradition, I suppose. My dads a.. Cop.." You lie. Your stomach turns when ever you talk about your father. Especially when it makes him sound good.

"Hmm.. Fallon does sound familiar.. Oh! He was captain! I saw him in the news.." She drifts off sadly.

"I guess we're even from yesterday, huh?" She asks.

You chuckle lightly, as you both stop, about to turn directions to your lockers.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you wanna hang out at lunch or something?" You ask.

"Yeah, sounds great. Besides.." She starts to walk away.

"I was going to anyway." She heads off with a smile to her dorm.

You turn left towards yours, with an impressed 'phew!'

She's really something..

* * *

**_Natara Mansingh_**

You spot Mal sitting on the concrete steps near the skatepark. You park yourself next to him.

"Hey." You say. He looks slightly upset.

"You okay?" You ask, trying to face him.

"Yeah.. It's umm.." He sighs. "My mother, she's in hospital."

You heard about this, it's all over school actually. But you act like is new information. But you still feel sympathy..

"Oh.. Sorry.. If you don't mind me asking, what for?.." You say sadly.

He gives you a look, he cocks an eyebrow at you.

"Everyone knows, you don't have to be sympathetic."

"Sorry.. But, you were never this upset earlier?" You ask.

"I got a call form the hospital.. She's entered the 'terminal' stage."

_But that, you didn't know.._

"Oh, Mal.. I'm really sorry.." You put a hand on his back, reassuringly.

"You know what I just noticed?" He asks, suddenly.

"You seem to know a lot about me.. Tell me about yourself.." He insists.

"Well.. There's not much to say.. Uhm, I'm studying criminology, simply because it interests me.. And because of it, my father an I aren't on the best terms."

He cocks his eyebrow again..

"Is that all?" He asks. You sigh defeated.

"Ya got me.. I'm studying criminology because I want to understand why someone would want to hurt Trisha.. She simply didn't do anything wrong.." Mal gives a sympathetic nod.

"But I do happen to find it very interesting!" You defend. You both chuckle.

"Why doesn't your father like that idea?" He asks.

"He wants me to study business. To join him in his career. He doesn't think that being a cop, or an FBI agent is no career for a woman."

"He's just protecting you.."

"I know, and it's sweet of him.. But it's too late.. I've changed my studies, and we haven't talked since our last.. Argument.."

"Wait a second.." He says, furrowing his brows. "Mansingh! Mansingh Transglobal! That's your dad?!"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I don't know about you.. But I think that you should do what ever feels right.. And you should feel proud to be a Mansingh.."

You smile, and then face him again.

"But I'm not a Mansingh.." You say, extending a hand to him.

"Natara Williams, nice to meet you.."


	3. Rumours & Emotions

**You guys must think i have no life because I update so much.. It's simply because of school holidays! I swear. It gets boring..**

**Thank you to mozzi-girl, Aca-Awkward, HoplessRomantic1994 and AKgal2001 for the amazingly heartwarming reviews! **

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

"Natara, come back! Come on, I didn't mean to seem so harsh!" You pick up your pace to catch up to Natara in the empty hallway. You didn't exactly think of your words before you said them. You didn't give the vibe of 'agreement' at all..

"I mean, it's not even your decision! I'm doing this for my benefit, it has nothing to do with you!" She yells.

"I know, I'm sorry! Please, I take it all back.." You plead as she reaches her dorm door. She enters it and is about to close the door, but you stop it with your hand.

"C'mon, names don't matter to me. Besides, it's your life.. And who cares anyway?!" You say, her frown disappears into a very tiny smile, tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Thanks, Mal.." She says, closing the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! But I actually have to study." You points her thumb behind her. You lean over and see textbooks and notebooks.

"Alright then.. I'll see you later.." You say waving. You walk away before she closes the door. You've only known her for about a week now, and you can really see a friendship starting..

You exit back to the steps where you were sitting earlier. You see a police car parked, and everyone crowding it. The cop warns everyone to back off, and they soon lose interest, and return to there groups. You notice none other than Sandra Taggert being arrested! You've had a bit of a crush on her, you'll admit.. And maybe she's more your type than you thought. A rebel.. Who new? A empty soda can rolls by your feet, and you find the urge to throw it at the officer. _Then I'll hop in the back with her.. Real smooth.._

But you shake off the urge, and turn towards the building. Justin is walking your way, so you avoid his gaze. But it walks straight up to you, with a solemn expression.

"Hey, Mal.. I heard about your mother.. I'm really sorry man.." You give him a confused glance. How could anyone else know about his mum being terminal? You only told Natara..

"What? How did you know?" You ask.

"Well, word spreads when people.. Pass away, ya know?" Rage fills up inside you. There's a rumour.. The bell rings, and the hallways start to get crowded, with only you and Justin not moving.

"Hey man, you okay?" He asks.

"You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." You say clenching your fists.

"What? But I-" He's cut off by the impact of your fist to his jaw. You can't believe you were friends with him. You kick him in his side while he's on the floor a couple times. Mr. Pher pulls you away from Justin, yelling. You wriggle out of his grip and run. You turn corners as people yell as you bump into them. You finally reach your dorm. You slam the door shut behind you and call a number desperately.

After a couple rings, it picks up.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia! Is mum okay?!" You ask her panicked.

"What? She's fine! Why? Are you okay?"

You sigh in relief. But knowing in the back of your head, that any day now, it's going to happen for real.

"It's just.. There's a rumour that she died.. And.. I dunno.. Sorry." You hang up without another word. You don't regret what you did to Justin. Any prick that naive deserves it. Your thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on your door. There's no doubt that its a teacher about to yell your head off. You walk slowly to the door.. To reveal Natara..

"What's going on?" She asks anxiously.

You sigh, your gut twisting uncomfortably. You don't want to explain.

"I leave my dorm to see someone on the floor unconscious, and everyone says you did it?"

"Yes.. But please let me explain?" You ask. She leans against the doorframe, and nods.

"There was a rumour that my mother.. Had passed on, and he was 'trying' be 'nice and comforting'."

"Your good at showing gratitude.." She says sarcastically.

"That's the thing, he's the reason we're no longer friends. Why would he try to fix things up when he's the one who screwed up everything?" You both make eye contact, getting lost in each others eyes..

"That sounded a little gay, huh?" You ask. You smile as Natara laughs, showing off her beautifully straight teeth.. _Wonder if she ever had braces.._

Natara looks suddenly to her left, to see teaches storming to your dorm. You sigh defeated.

"You better go.." You say.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine, Nat.." You say smiling. She quickly turns and leaves in the opposite direction of the teachers. Nod quite frankly, you didn't mean to call her 'Nat', you just forgot to add the 'ara'.

**_Hours later.._**

You walk slowly through the hallways, minding your own business. You soak everything in as you walk past dorms, where you hear the guys being stupid, and the girls being slutty. You keep your head down as tears build up in your eyes.

"Mal?" You look up to see Natara coming back from a late class. She has textbooks in her hand and a bag slung over her shoulders.

"Are you okay? I thought you would be in detention.." She walks up to you.

"They let me off.. Because they got a call from the hospital.." Her expression changes from confusion to doleful. She knows exactly what's going on.

"My mum.. Passed away about an hour ago." Without hesitation, she drops her books on the floor and puts her arms around you,

"I'm really sorry, Mal.." You wrap your arms around her and let the silent tears run down your cheeks.

* * *

**D: Poor Mally babe! More to come though, it gets better, I swear..**

**Please review?**


	4. Reuniting & Bleeding Fists

**__Thank you to mozzi-girl, AKgal2001, Aca-Awkward and Amillie for the reviews, hope everyone enjoys chapter four!  
**

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

Mal hasn't been here for two whole weeks. Which is understandable, of course.. He had to go home temporarily for the funeral and to spend time with family, and such.. Your concern grows everyday, I mean, what are friends for?

Your concentration in class has wondered off into a black abyss of thoughts and distractions. It's not that you're constantly thinking of him, it's more of a burden. You confuse yourself just trying to figure it out.

You walk with your light bag slung over your shoulders to your glum lonely table at the cafeteria, the same one where you met Mal. You see someone sitting there. Mal said he was going for three weeks. But lo and behold, it's him. His back faces you, but as you rotate around him, he notices you in his peripherals.

"Hey, stranger.." He says smiling.

"Hey! I missed you around here." You respond.

"Lemme guess, you were a loner while I was gone?" You open your mouth shocked, but with a half smile.

"How kind of you to say.." You slide your bag off your shoulders and set down at your feet as you take a seat.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks.

"No, trust me. Although Justin's 'new friends' seem to be pretty pissed.."

"Friends?! Pfft! I was his only friend. Trust me, he's not the best with impressions."

"You're telling me. Although, they seem to be in the 'big-build-muscle-head' area of cliques.. Jocks, essentially.."

"Aah.. I see. Ready to 'kick my ass for what I did'?" He asks. You nod enthusiastically.

"But they are much different to Justin.. Who knows, he probably paid them to threaten you.."

"You think they'll just threaten me, or really take a hit?" He asks.

"Threaten. Definitely. But if you piss them off anymore.. Bam.."

"They'll attempt to.." He quips, laughing. It fills you with such contentment to see him happy. But every time he stops smiling, there's something in his eyes.. Anger? Sadness?

**_Mal Fallon_**

You walk through the bustling, loud corridors with Natara, making your way through to Communications.

"Fallon!" You halt and turn to see who belted your name, as does Natara. Two jocks strut tauntingly your way, pushing through as everyone begins to direct their attention towards you.

"So you're the prick to hurt Justin?" Snapped one. You stay silent, but decide to have a little fun with this.

"Did I hurt your boyfriend? My bad, man. Not to worry, I reckon he's fine now.." They step up closer, just barely taller than you. _And you thought you had muscles.._

Natara slightly tugs on your shirt, signalling you to back off. You see her in the very corner of your eye, worried.

Everyone crowds around, excited to see what happens.

"One more, Fallon.. And you're down.."

"What? I can't hear you over your lies.." Then everything seems to slow down. One of the jocks throws a punch towards your face! You duck and let his fist smack right into a locker, causing a dent! At the same time, you push Natara back, making sure she doesn't get hurt in the fighting range. The crowd catchers her, and you get ready for the fight.

"Ouch! Sorry, I slipped." You call tauntingly to the jock.. You hear Natara calling your name, but she is drained out from everyone screaming "Fight, fight!". She tries to push to the front of the crowd, but is pushed back constantly. The second jock throws a right hook, you catch his wrist, grab his hair, and smack the side of his head into a locker. He falls to the ground conscious, but dizzy. The crowd "Ooohh!'s" and "Aaah!'s" at every move. The second kicks the back of your legs, making you tumble over! You fall right on your back, the wind knocked out of you. You huff, trying to regain your breath. But the jock sits on top of you, ready to nail you right in the face! He punches with his left, but you move your head right, just in time! He clutches his aching fist, but begins for another punch with his right!

There is a sudden deafening whistle, just beyond the crowd. Everyone stops, and turns to see Ms. Gean, the Headmaster, at the end of the hallway, whistle in mouth, and an angry expression, written all across her face and stance.

The jock gets off you, and backs off. The other is helped up by some people in the crowd. You stand, still trying to catch your breathe from when you fell.

"All three of you, follow me!" She booms. The crowd disperses, except for Natara. You look back at her, to see a plain face of disappointment. Then she turns and leaves. Without looking back.

**_The Next Day.._**

Your punishment was sorted. Detention for six whole hours.. _Are they even allowed to do that?_

You head straight to your dorm, exhausted. Your roommate is always gone, hanging out in the library or something..

You close the door behind you, about to slump right not the bed, until someone stops it before it slams.

"Natara?" You call. She opens the door to reveal herself. She closes it behind her.

"What was all that about?" She asks.

"What do you think? The jocks were mad, I handled them.."

"I wouldn't call that handling them!" She booms, suddenly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but why does it matter to you?"

"You could have been hurt! You got in trouble! Do you even care about yourself?" Anger boils inside you. You clench your fists.

"No! I don't! Not anymore! My parents piss about and leave, and the rest of my family is successful and don't give a crap about me!" The sudden burst startles her.

"Don't say that, I'm sure they do."

"No! They only cared about mum, and now that she's gone, they don't care anymore!" You calm your nerves as you see Natara tense up.

"Look, I'm still getting used to this.. Can we.. Forget about this? Please?" You ask, calmly.

"I'm only looking out for you.." She says.

"I don't need to be looked after, Natara.. I can handle myself.."

"Well you didn't really set a prime example today, didn't you?" She storms out angrily. You sigh defeated. You lie on your bed, staring at the spit-ball covered ceiling, trying to calm down. You punch the dry-wall next to your head. It leaves a capaciously obvious hole, that almost goes through to the next room. You feel sleepiness consume you as you massage your knuckles.

And soon, your out..

* * *

**Don't be mad at Mal! Remember how he says he acted out when his mother died? Or when Jacob left.. I honestly can't remember.. But something will definitely happen in the next chapter that you WON'T expect.. Mwahaha..**

**Please review my little Cheesecakes? ;)**


	5. Girlfriends & Alcohol

**Wow, thank you everyone to not only reviewed, but followed and favourited! you guys are awesome.. *Gives cookies***

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

It's been a couple days since your quarrel with Mal. Your honestly too afraid to ask him if everything's alright. What he said was deep. You never knew he was so hurt, he seemed fine in the cafeteria that day. You have been avoiding each other for a while. Which sounds immature, but things will settle.. Surely..

You have been leaving class earlier and walking faster, to make sure you get the table in the cafeteria. But today, class was held in because of some boy-ish immature d-bags who endlessly do idiotic stunts to impress the girls. - It doesn't work..

You're not hungry today, something in your gut twists, making food seem unsettling. You bring notebooks to your table, hoping to cram in some needless studying for an upcoming test. You don't need to study, you know everything. But you just don't want that scene of a creeper sitting at a grotty table just looking around. You would much prefer looking like a nerd.

You enter the loud cafeteria of the so called "community" of civilised students, and head to your table. Until you notice Mal sitting there with someone else. A girl. You stop in your tracks, about to turn, until he smiles and waves you over. Confused, you walk cautiously towards them. You can hear the girl giggle from a mile away. Her long, light brown hair shimmering from the sunlight which gleams from the window. You set your books on the table and take a seat.

"Hey.." You manage to peep. He gives you a tiny, tiny hopeful smile.

"Hey.. Uhm, Sandra, meet Natara." You stare at her beautiful green eyes as she smiles slightly.

"Hi." You say, extending your hand.

"Uhm, hi." She glances to your hand, but doesn't acknowledge it. You awkwardly set your hand back down.

"Uh, babe, I'm gonna go get a drink, want one?" She asks. Your eyes widen at the word 'babe'.

"No thanks." She gives him a peck on the cheek and then struts off to the vending machine. Boys staring as she walks past, swaying her hips.

"Is that.. Sandra Taggert?" You ask shocked.

"Yup.. My girlfriend." Mal puts his hand behind his head, and leans his back against the wall to his side.

"I heard she got arrested.."

"Yeah. Cool, huh?" He asks. You scrutinise him closely.

"Really? That doesn't sound like you?"

"What? And you know me so well? I'm a better person now!" He says, smiling. You roll your eyes pathetically.

He sits upright and removes his hands from his head.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem Master Williams?" He asks angrily.

"It's just.. It makes me angry how you think you should change because your mother-"

"Don't say it!" He cuts you off, but then settles down.

"Look.. Get over it.. Okay? Why aren't you happy I have a girlfriend? Are you jealous?" He asks tauntingly. This aggravates you. You're not jealous! You're mad that he's being such an idiot!

"No! It's just.. Never mind. See you later.." You leave, just before Sandra sits back down, and starts pretty much making out with Mal.

_So much for studying.._

**_Mal Fallon_**

You walk hand in hand with Sandra to a frat party.

"Why haven't you been to one in such a long time?" She asks. This takes a moment. When you met Natara, you seemed to.. Mature. But she doesn't matter..

"Uh, I don't know.." You both enter the loud, small room of shouting party-goers. Confetti flying, alcohol flowing and music pumping. You can barely hear Sandra talk.

An hour later, you've had a fair bit to drink, and this contest isn't really helping..

"Three.. Two.. One.. GO!" Yells the umpire.

You and Johnny Hender begin your race of taking shots. There sits ten full shots of vodka in front of you. You scull all of them, one shot just ahead of Johnny. People scream and cheer as you turn your last glass upside down and slam it down on the table.

You turn and pump your fists in the air. Until you see a jock flirting with Sandra. She giggles flirtatiously.

As quick as you can, you walk up to him, and give him a solid fist to his head! He falls as people gather round. You grab Sandra and run. She giggles as you run together to the classrooms.

"In here!" She yells, pointing to a nearby classroom. You both enter and shut the door, hiding.

You both pant together, laughing. Until she collides her lips with yours. She starts to unbutton your shirt, as you lead her to the teachers desk. You sit her on top, and continue kissing her passionately.

* * *

**Uh oh! Mal and Sandra, sittin in a tree! K-I-S- ya know what? I don't want to finish it.. Sorry this is so short!**

**Review please? Or 'My father will hear about this!'**

**I will give you guys $10 if you can tell me where that is from ;)**


	6. Break Up's & Make Up's

**You guys are just awesome. Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**And $10 to mozzi-girl for getting the quote correct! ... Oh, why not? *throws money in the air for you all***

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

"I'll see you later, stud.." Whispers Sandra, in a sultry voice. She gives you a long kiss outside your classroom door, as you hear a couple guys hooting at you two. Sandra leaves to her class, you can't help but stare and bite your lip at the sight of her swaying her hips. You're about to enter class, until you notice Natara... Hand in hand with Joshua Malky. She giggles, delighted. And then kisses him, before they sepearate.

"Oh, hey Mal." She says smiling, pushing past you into class. You quickly enter, and sit next to her.

"Um.. Nat, you know who that is, right?" You ask.

"Who 'who' is?"

"Joshua Malky!"

"Um, Yeah? He's my boyfriend. Aren't you happy for me? Or are you jealous?" She asks tauntingly. Your blood boils.

"No, it's just that Joshua is a high-class d-bag jock, who will only end up hurting you." You inform her. She looks at you confused.

"No, no, no. He wouldn't do that. Did you not see us kissing?" She asks smiling.

"He only wants you because you're rich and he thinks you're hot!" The class becomes abruptly quiet. She stares at you, hurt by what you said. The class soon begins to whisper, and then return to their normal volume.

"Why would you say that?" She asks, hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm looking out for you.."

"I don't need looking after." She says frustrated.

She doesn't speak to you for the whole class..

* * *

_**That Night..**_

You once again find yourself at a kegger with Sandra. You're not as intoxicated as last night, but you're still a little tipsy. You embarrassingly dance around with Sandra, until you see Joshua.. Kissing another girl. He moves his hands up and down her back side, kissing her passionately.

"What's wrong?" Sandra asks. You whip out your phone and take a picture of Josh and the girl kissing. It takes a couple attempts because of the flickering lights and people blocking the way.

"I'll be be back." You kiss her on the cheek then sprint off to Natara's dorm. You almost trip at every sharp corner, until you reach her door, puffing. You knock desperately.

She opens it to reveal her in sweatpants and a baggy top.

"What?" She asks forcefully. Without saying anything, you show her the picture. She can't quite see it, until she takes your phone from you and looks closer. Her expression changes instantly.

"I'm really sorry.." You say, still trying to catch your breathe.

"I'm just looking out for you.." You say. She looks up with a smile, a tiny tear down her cheek.

You wrap your arms around her and hold her close. She does the same to you.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry for being such an idiot.." She says.

"Me too." You both chuckle.

"Would you like to come to the kegger and kick his ass yourself?" You ask.

"Yes please." She says enthusiastically.

"One second.." She closes the door and quickly changes into something more suitable for 'ass-kicking'.

You direct her to the kegger, although it isn't hard to find. You can almost hear the music from her dorm. She storms in and pushes her way through, you trailing behind her. She looks around and spots Josh making out with another chick. She taps his shoulder. He spins and shows immediate shock.

"Uh, Natara! You're never here! Wh-" she cuts him off with a painful right-hook! Everyone 'oooh's!' at the impact. The mystery girl runs off, scared. Josh doesn't fall, but he groans and cups his painful cheekbone. You view this, just behind Natara. You're shocked by her sudden strength.

"Damn! You're stronger than you look!" He yells. "No one better mess with this bit-" she cuts him off before you can with her fist to his nose. You hear a crack as he falls back holding his bleeding nose, onto the table of red cups filled with alcohol.

"Let's go." Natara says, massaging her knuckles, everyone applauding her.

"Hold on.." You say. You walk over to find Sandra dancing with another guy, as he grinds his hips against hers.

You spin her around, as she looks at you, bewildered.

"Goodbye, Sandra." You say simply. She's speechless. No man has EVER dumped her. You walk away triumphant, walking side by side with Natara.

* * *

**_A few minutes later.._**

You sit on the concrete steps of the campus entrance with Natara. You both become mesmerised by the beautiful stars and the moon that light up the night.

"Would you be mad.. If I made a little confession?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"Depends what your confession is.." You say.

"Well.. I only dated Josh.. To teach you a lesson.." She says nervously.

"What?" You ask.

"Let me explain.. I thought it was incredibly dumb of you to date Sandra and to have a change of attitude.. So, I thought that I should date a jock.. To well.. Teach you a lesson.." You stare at her shocked..

"Continue.." You say.

"So.. Everything was an act. I new any jock would like to date a 'super-rich hottie', so I went for it."

"But you were so sad when Josh cheated on you.."

"Well.. I've never really had a boyfriend.. So I guess I got a little excited with that part.. And I was kinda acting it.. And either way, those punches felt good!"

You stare at her shocked.

"You should change your majors, because you're an incredible actor!" You exclaim. She giggles as the silence begins to settle in again.

"In a way.. I'm glad Josh cheated on me.." You look to her confused.

"Explain?" You ask.

"Well, if he hadn't, we still would be fighting.. So.. Him cheating, has made us friends again!" She explains.

"And, in a way we should thank Sandra, because if it wasn't her, I wouldn't have caught him.."

"True, but it wouldn't matter, because I wouldn't be dating him if you didn't date Sandra.." You look into each others eyes, confused. You both chuckle.

"Either way, everything's okay.." You say, putting your arm around her, as she rests her head on your shoulder.

* * *

**THEY FIXED THINGS! YAY! More to come!**

**Please review? :)**


	7. Preassure & Laughter

**I swear, with every chapter, you guys get sweeter ;P thank you to bugreid, Things in Ink, mozzi-girl, BreezyFan, HoplessRomantic1994, MALTARA2010, Aca-Awkward and Sweet Revenge Princess for the awesome reviews!**

**And I do apologise to Lisa for me to continuing the story while you were so busy! Hope this chapter makes up for it :D**

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

It's the single class you have with him, and it maybe so your favourite class. He always makes you laugh, even at the stressful pressures of school. Fellow classmates constantly send a 'will-they, wont-they' vibe. It zings around every room whenever you two are together, but ricochets off of you like you're wearing a shield. It doesn't bother you. What's wrong with a having a friend, right?

You copy the writing from the board onto your notebook, idly scribbling nonsense phrases which no one could translate, but you. Until Mr. Horan excuses himself to speak with a fellow Professor just outside the classroom door.

Mal nudges you, gently. You hold up one finger, gesturing him to wait. You scribble the notes faster, the words becoming more cacographic.

"Watch.." He whispers, once you direct your attention to him. He points to the door where Mr Horan speaks to another teacher through the glass window of the door. They take turns, using large hand gestures. A smile creeps onto your face, knowing what Mal's about to do..

"Her boobs were just huuuge!" He whispers harshly, in a mocking voice. Lip-reading Mr. Horan, who is cupping his hands in a gesture. You suppress your amount of laughter. Although it hurts, causing a strange sound in your throat. Your cup your hand gently over your mouth trying not to cannonade your laughter, in such a quiet, atmospheric room. Some people peek your way, but return to their work quickly. Mal smiles at your response.

"Mal, please. Don't make me embarrass myself." You ask, placing your pencil down and taking deep breathes.

Until the second the second teacher continues..

"Tell me bout it! I mean, your mum's hot!" He continues, mocking him. You give him a pathetic look.

"That wasn't even a good one.." You say, and look back a the teachers. Mr. Horan points his finger right the teacher.

"Pull my finger.." Mal attempts again. You dismiss the hold back of giggles, and set off a round.

"Shh!" One girls scolds.

"Sorry!" You whisper back, still laughing. Mal starts laughing too. People would probably mistake you two as 'high'. Mr. Horan enters the class room again. Although you and Mal don't see him. You both cover your faces, trying to hide your laughter, even though both your shoulders bounce up and down slightly from the silent laughter escaping your lips. You nudge Mal, trying to calm down.

"Calm do-" you cut yourself off. Turns out opening your mouth was a mistake. You set off your loud laughter, echoing through the room. Mal then begins to laugh. Everyone looks your way, either smiling or scolding.

"I'm sorry, you two.. But what is so funny?" Asks Mr. Horan, his voice possible louder than your laugh. You calm down as quick as you can before replying:

"Honestly sir, I don't know.."

* * *

Weeks passed quick, where you two would both sit in the cafeteria, out of ear shot from anyone else. Able to share anything you wanted to him. You continuously strive to do your best in school, to be the best. But sometimes it got the better of you. You felt stressed, and time-restricted. You always did well, and you never lack in confidence.. Guess it's just the suspense you can't handle quite yet. But when ever in doubt, he always helped. His sarcasm and stupid jokes cheered you up, when you thought you couldn't be. Exams were approaching, and of course you were a little nervous.. However Mal seemed so calm.. You stare at him, draining out the screams and laughter of other students in the cafeteria.

"How are you so calm?" You ask. He simply looks out the window at his side.

"Hm?" He looks towards you.

"Exams are coming up, and you're so.. Elated.. Aren't you at all nervous?" A smile tugs at his lips.

"Look.." He holds out his hand, palm down. It shakes quite violently. You widen your eyes slightly. _So he is nervous.._

"How do you hide it?" You ask with a chuckle. He puts down his hand and places it atop of yours.

"You just got to relax.. Everything is okay. Alright?" His voice alone soothes you. You take a relaxed, confident breathe..

"Thank you.."

There is a moment of silence, where you both smile at each other.. Until you return back to your work on the table.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl?" You peek your head up to Mal.

"No? What's her name?" You ask, fiddling the pencil between your fingers.

"Uhm, Blaze.. Or.. Blaise.. Something like that."

"Oh! I heard Mrs. Gilbert talking about it, Blaise Corso!" You say.

"That's the one.. Apparently she's a bit of a rebel.. Got kicked out from her last school."

"Really? What did she do?"

"How am I supposed to know?! But.."

"But..?"

"Word around.. Is she had green hair in high school.."

"Green? Wow, must be a rebel.." You both chuckle, before you put your head back down to your notes. Mal sighs, and closes all your open books with one hand, and takes your pencil with his other.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

"You need to stop.. I know you're stressed, but you need to relax. You're going to do amazing, okay? I know you, you're always stressed, but then end up getting the best grade.." A smile tugs at your lips as he takes your books, and sits it on the seat beside him, away from you.

"So.." He says, cutely. He puts his elbows on the table, and sits his head up with his hands, and adorable smile on his lips..

"How have ya been?" He asks. You can't help but giggle as you stare into his beautiful blue eyes. You're about to respond, until the bell rings. And it seems that every time the bell dismisses one of your conversations with him.. You feel sudden disappointment..

* * *

**Cuteness! How will they handle exams?! How will they handle Blaise?! :O**

**Review please? :D**


	8. Introductions & Boredom

**Okay guys, serious question.. (Because I know nothing about American college), so you have exams, finals and then find out whether you graduate or not? I have no idea.. Please tell me, a whole couple chapters depends on it D:**

**P.S Anything written in **_italics_**, is the characters thoughts.**

**Any hoo, thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 7, Preassure & Laughter! **

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

You doodle on your text book of Criminal Justice. Writing your initials, and drawing your teacher, over and over again. You draw over the words of the page, that you've memorised and recited repeatedly. Your eyes feel heavy, and every time you blink, you feel the unreal sensation that maybe you should just keep them closed.. I won't fall asleep.. I'll just close them for a bit. But you force your head up. Trusting yourself not to fall into your black abyss of dreams and relief. You look out the window, into the sunlight, hoping that it'll wake you up a little.. But instead, it makes you close your eyes, giving you that sensation again. You put your pencil down before rubbing your eyes, violently.

You're exhausted from last night. You stayed up with Natara, eating pizza all night and telling each other life stories. It was great at the time.. And even now you don't regret it. You both learnt so much about each other; childhood stories, parents, everything! Even her favourite drink.. _Who new she was a Hard A kinda girl? There's definitely something about her.._

You keep your head down, smiling, you remember all the stories told.. Until you're interrupted by the class door opening.

**_Blaise Corso_**

You step inside the class B7. That once reticent class instantly began talking and looking your way. You sigh, heavily, already beginning to wonder whether you'll hate this school as much as the last.

"Ahh, you must me Miss Corso.." Presumes Mrs. Hath.

"That's me.." You respond.

"Well, I wouldn't want to embbarass you.." _Too late.._

".. By making an introduction.. Please, take a seat. There's only one left." She gestures you to a seat right next to a muscled guy. He has brown hair, and immediately rubs his eyes in focus.

"Everyone welcome, Blaise Corso." Everyone whispers. And you swear you heard 'I thought she had green hair?'.

You slam your books down angrily and take a seat next to him. You avoid eye contact.

"Not a people person, huh?" He asks. You slowly turn your head and glare at him. He reaches his hand out.

"Mal.." You stare at his hand, but then take it and shake it firmly.

"Blaise." You say, coldly. You immediately turn your attention back to the teacher. Leaning back in your chair, awkwardly and barley paying attention.

"You don't have to be so tense, you know?" He asks. You look back at him. He has dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you get jumped, or something?" You ask, firmly.

"Nah, just tired."

"What'd you do? Party all night with your band?" You remark.

"Pfft, I'm not the person to be in a band."

"Really? I could picture you with some thick eyeliner, jumping up and down on stage, screaming. Getting all the chicks.."

"I used to be interested in starting one.. But, I don't know.. Guess I just lost interest.." He says, smiling.

The teacher begins bombarding you with pointless information, that you just know you won't remember.

_Oh, geez.. It's going to be a long semester.._

* * *

**_Later.. _**

You and Mal got to talking.. He's not so bad. Little bit distracted, but he seems alright. He shows you around the route to the cafeteria..

"Oh dear god.." You mumble at the sight of loud bustling screaming students.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Mal assures. A couple minutes later, you carry the bright orange tray of food.. Food of which you're very weary of eating. Mal leads you around to a gross table. _Why this table? Why not that one? With them? Why, why, why?_

"Blaise, this is Natara. Natara, Blaise." Mal introduces. The girl looks up, a little confused, but greets you politely.

Mal sits beside her, as you sit opposite them. Natara leans over and whispers in Mal's ear, poorly.

"Blaise.. Blaise Corso.. Remember?" He whispers back. She nods, ebulliently. You stare at them in disbelief. They crane their heads slowly towards you, noticing that you heard everything.

"Look, uhh.. You're nice, but I'm going to sit somewhere else.." You roll your eyes, pick up your tray and move to a table of jocks. They sit on the table, instead of the seats, hooting and laughing. They notice you coming their way. At first, they're confused, then start whispering and laughing.

"What's up, douche-nuggets?" You ask. They're suddenly silent, shocked. You push one of their legs aside, and set your tray down and begin you consume your sloppy sandwich.

"Hey there. And you are?" One asks.

"Blaise.."

"So.. You new? You li-"

"Stop talking.." You snap. One jock slaps his knee in amusement, as the rest laugh and whisper. Although the one you cut off seems unamused. You almost feel the whole cafeterias eyes on you. Especially Mal's and Natara's.

"Excuse me?" He asks. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name's Blaise.. I said it earlier. Bl-ai-se.." You pronounce your name slowly and apathetically. The jock chuckles.

"Maybe you'd be interested in our kegger, tonight?" He asks.

"Are you kidding? I'm there!" You enthuse excitedly.

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

You and Natara watch and listen to Blaise, in shock.

"Oh god, she's gonna die.."

* * *

**Blaise, you cray cray.. Please help me with my question earlier ^^^^^^^ really need an answer -_-'**

**Thank you for reading! You've made it this far, how bout that review box, huh?**

**I dare ya to review.. I dare ya..**


	9. Hangovers & Winter Break

**I've decided to reply to your reviews.. because ya'll are so gosh darn sweet :3**

**_Sweet Revenge Princess_****: Haha! You're so so funny and sweet! Thank you, your review made me smile so much. ;D**

**_mozzi-girl_****: I know, there was something wrong with the chapter 7 update. Shame cause that's probably my best chapter xP and thank you!**

**_Aca-Awkward_****: Thank you! And yes, you did help, hehe!**

**_HoplessRomantic1994_****: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**_CauseOfDeathLover13_****: Thanks! Blaise so silly..**

**_My Quiet Riot_****: Thank you! I do that all the time! :D Wow, thanks! That college things helps a lot, I would have totally messed it up :P**

**Sooooo.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Blaise Corso_**

You strut in the kegger, suddenly bombarded with alcohol. Guys hand you shots and flowing red cups. The music booms in your ears as imprudent students jump around, flailing about, as you can only assume that they are dancing.. You smile.

_It's going to be a long night.._

**_Mal Fallon_**

**_The Next Day.._**

You sit opposite Natara, at your cafeteria table. You both drink a soda and look out the window, silently. While most of the other students here are mysteriously reticent, you still hear others being themselves, as per usual.

"Why is it quieter than usual?" Asks Natara, puzzled.

"Apparently there was a huge frat party last night to welcome Blaise.. I could hear it from my dorm!" You reply.

"Me too.. I was trying to study, but I couldn't focus." You cock an eyebrow at her.

"Am I the only one who actually studies here?" She asks. You nod enthusiastically.

Until Blaise come up from behind you and sits down beside you. Her hair is a tangled mess and she has sunnies on. You would easily mistake her for a zombie, by the way she's acting. She see's your soda and doesn't hesitate to take down half the can in just a couple gulps. She then pulls a face, and makes a funny sound from the sudden overload of fizziness.

"Why hello there!" You yell in her ear, ignoring the puzzled students around you. She jumps and covers her ears.

"Don't do that!" She yells back, tense. You and Natara chuckle.

"So, how was last night?" She asks.

"Got a little drunk.." Blaise responds.

"A little?" You ask.

"Yes, a little! I just stayed up all night, now I'm exhausted.. And I have to study all day from the exams.."

Natara gives you a grin, proving that she's not the only one who studies.

"Maybe you should just take a nap, get your head straight. Then study.." You suggest.

She place her elbow on the table, her palm on her forehead and groans. The jocks from yesterday call her over, tired as well.

"Aren't you going to sit with them?" Asks Natara.

"Nah, they're total a-holes.. Trying to avoid them. You don't mind if I sit here?" She asks.

"Sure.."

"Great.. Great.. Just give me a min..min.." She places her head on the table, with her arms surrounding her head, and starts to doze off.

You smile at Natara. You both resume to staring out the window.. To the girls prancing about in front of boys that are riding their skateboards, the malleable, green grass swooshing in the breeze. Until you catch each others reflection. You both turn your head to look at each other. You both smile wildly and you stare into her beautiful hazelnut eyes... Until the bell rings.

Blaise shoots up like she heard a gun being fired. Her sunglasses go flying across and off the table to Natara.

"Jeez, is that bell necessary?!"

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

You press your ear against the dirty public phone in the silent hallway. The besotted, damp rings seem hypnotising. You close your eyes, starting to relax, and lean against the pale wall.

Then hear a clicking sound, and a heart-warming hello.

"Hey mum." You respond, smiling.

"Natara! You haven't called in a while, it's so good to hear your voice again!" She enthuses.

"I know, mum.. I miss you."

"I miss you too, darling. We all do."

"Especially me!" You hear your 7 year old sister on the other end of the line, jumping with glee. Your smile become so large, it hurts your cheeks.

"I miss you too, Neha!" You hear her jumping around more with excitement.

"So.. Christmas break is coming soon.." Mum Hints.

"Yeah, I'm excited! Just one thing.. Is father going to be on a business trip?" You ask.

"Nope! He's going to be right here with us! Isn't that great?" She asks. Your smile disappears, as you clear your throat.

"Hm, now sweetie, I know you and your father aren't on the best terms.. But maybe you could invite a friend again.. Like Trisha! Remember?" Your mind rolls back to last Christmas. Trisha's parents didn't make a big deal of Christmas.. But she did. You invited her to christmas dinner last year, and you can honestly say, it's your fondest memory with her.

"Yeah, mum. Thanks, I would love that." You reply, still remembering her.

"Anyone in mind?" She asks.

"Yeah.. Yeah I have a friend I can bring.." A smile tugs at your lips.

"I'll call you back to see if he says yes.."

"He?! Ooh, a special someone, eh?" She asks, laughing.

"Mum! He's just a friend, we only met a couple months ago.." You retort.

"Okay, okay sweetheart. I was just teasing.. Call me back with his response, yeah?"

"Sure. Love you, mum.."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Just as you hear the click of the other line being hung up, you hear an interrupted "Love you si-".

You walk limply and giddily to Mal's dorm. You knock gently, and after a couple silent seconds, he opens it and smiles down to you.

"Hello there.. Aren't you sick of me yet?" He asks.

"Very funny.. But I actually wanted to ask you a serious question.." You say. He steps aside to let you in. His dorm smells, and is messy.. But as to be expected.

"Where's your roommate?" You ask.

"He's always studying or in class."

"Aha! Another who studies!" You point out giggling.

"You had a question?" Mal adds in smiling. He sits on his bed, as you lean your back against the wall.

"Yes.. Uh, I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to have Christmas dinner with my family..?" He looks at you confused, but then looks down.

"It's just.. I know you only have your sister, but I just thought maybe you could have a traditional family dinner." You mentally punch your self in the face. You worded it so possibly wrong, that you close your eyes, tight and wish that it never happened..

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong, it's just, I know that your fami-"

"I'll come.." He interrupts. You stop, shocked.

"Really?" You ask, a smile threatening to creep to your lips.

"Yeah.. I'd like to have that family feeling again.." He looks up to you smiling.

"Great! I must warn you though, I have a seven-year-old sister you who crazy hyperactive all the time."

He chuckles.

"Thank you for inviting me, it means a lot.. Especially because you told me about you and Trisha last Christmas."

"Yeah.. Good times. I better call my mum and tell her your coming then!" You walk out giggling. Thinking you closed the door, you walk down the long shallow hallways to the phone.. Not knowing Mal is watching, and simply smiling at the sight of you..

* * *

**Guh! Mal, you're so adorable.. But seriously..**

**Okay, so I'm returning to school in a couple days, and the first week is the worst, because its getting organised, sorting classes and crap.. So I'm hoping that writing will help me wake up. And maybe even give me ideas.**

**Made it this far? Now you gotta review.. If not.. A CURSE UPON YOUR BUILDING**


	10. Cold Snow & Warm Houses

***Silently overwhelmed by sweet reviews* Thank you guys so much!**

**_AKgal2001_****: Thank you, you seem very excited! And thank you for the wishes :)**

**_Aca-Awkward_****: Haha! It's fun watching you get more enthusiastic with every chapter. Thank you! For both the review, and 'understanding of school', means a lot.**

**_Sweet Revenge Princess_****: Of course there will be Neha! Me too, trust me, I just couldn't get it right :P and Thank you!**

**_HoplessRomantic1994_****: Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it :)**

**_Georgia101_****: Aww, thank you very much!**

**_Amillie_****: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**_My Quiet Riot_****: Thank you, for both the wishes and review :D**

**_mozzi-girl_****: Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

You drive cautiously on the snowy roads in your Rent Car. The snow carefully sprinkles down onto you windscreen, but to only melt quickly from the warmth from the inside of the car. Your fingers are numb and tingly, despite the blaring heater. You stretch them with them still gripping the wheel, hoping to get the feeling back.

You smile at the sight of snow, embellishing on the thick branches and leaves of trees, that's barely able to support the weight. You reach down carefully beside you to your thermal of coffee. You don't like the taste of caffeine, all that much. It leaves an uncomfortable tinge on your tongue, every time. But it's warm, and awaking.

"Feel good to be driving again?" Asks Mal. He sits in the passenger seat, looking out the window, staring at the snow like a kid on Christmas.

"Definitely.. Just wish it was under better weather.." You take a sip of your coffee, as the thermal warms up your tingly fingers. You pull a slight face at the taste, but get that rush of sugar and energy. You place it carefully back down into the cup holder, and continue to stare onto the endless highway.

"It's weird, you know? I mean.. Just last Christmas, mum made us a huge Christmas dinner.. And by 'us', I mean Cynthia and I.." He tells, looking to you now. You give him a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry about the past, you have us." You state, smiling. He smiles back, gratefully. There's a beautiful moment of silence, of you both smiling, and watching the snow.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

You slowly turn right, into the steep driveway. You cruise up the hill, becoming closer and closer to your parents house and hear the suitcases in the trunk move and clutter about. You pull up to level ground near the huge garage.

"Holy crap!" Exclaims Mal.

"Calm down, you haven't seen anything yet.." Mal looks at you shocked. You can't help but give him a cheeky smile and a wink. You turn off the ignition, and put on your gloves before stepping out of the car, along with Mal. You wrap your arms around yourself, and put your beanie on. You stare out at the view of the city from the top of the hill as you close your door. Mal moves towards the trunk, for the suitcases, until you hear the front door burst open.

"Natara!" Your little sister comes running to you, despite her tiny legs. She wears a huge winter jacket, gloves, beanie and boots as she comes flailing towards you.

"Neha!" You kneel down to her level as she comes running, and grab her into a giant bear hug.

"I missed you!" Her voice is muffled against your jacket, but no one understands her better than you.

"I missed you too, Neha.." Still holding her close, you give her a kiss on the forehead. You're now basically sitting on the ground, your legs at an unnatural angle, but that doesn't matter right now. Mal gets the bags out, but is smiling wildly at the sight of you and Neha. You see your mother walking your way, smiling. You stand up, and dust the snow off your backside, before grabbing your mum into a big hug.

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Hi mum! Uh, this is Mal, Mal, mum." You let go of her, and direct her to Mal.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mansingh." He gives her a hand shake, and a friendly kiss on the cheek, as she holds her furry jacket close to her.

"Please, call me Anita.. And come inside! It's freezing!" With that, you pick up Neha, grab your bag and go inside..

Once inside the warm mansion, Anita takes Neha to the kitchen. When they're gone, you look towards Mal, you is gazing around with wide eyes.

"Oh.. My.. God.." He barely manages to say.

"I know.. It's extreme, just.. Relax? Alright?" You ask. He can only nod slightly.

"Good, c'mon.. I'll show you where the guest bedroom is." You lead him and your bags to the large room, adorned with decor.

"This is the guest bedroom?!"

* * *

_**Later..**_

Neha sits on the kitchen counter, licking the beaters, embellished with whipped cream. Anita leans against the counter, next to her, as you and Mal sit at the small kitchen table, both drinking hot chocolate.

"So, you're cooking Christmas dinner this year?" You ask Anita.

"Yes, dear. Your father hired maids and cooks this year again, so I thought I would take the challenge and prove him I am capable of cooking." You see Mal in the corner of your eye, shocked that you have maids, cleaners and cooks. You gently kick him under the table to disturb his train of thought.

You clear the lump in your throat, for what you're about to ask.

"Ahem.. I thought you said father would be here?" You ask.

"Yes, for Christmas. But not until then." You let a little sigh of relief escape your lips.

"Santa's coming in two weeks!" Exclaims Neha. You all smile at her.

"It's getting late, young lady. Bed time!" Anita picks up and tickles Neha. She squirms and giggles in her arms.

"Good idea mum, I'm tired." You try to suppress a yawn, but fail to do so, as you take you and Mal's empty mug, and place them in the sink.

"Yeah, g'night, guys. And thank you for letting me stay here.."

"It's not a worry, Mal! We love having guests." Informs Anita, still holding a giggling Neha. Mal smiles, waves and walks to his bedroom. You go to yours, before Anita stops you.

"You picked a good one, Natara!" She says in a harsh whisper.

"What?"

"He's cute! Go for it!" She inforces. Neha nods and gives you the thumb up in approval.

"Mum, don't be silly, he's just a friend!"

"Mk, what ever you say.." Anita rolls her eyes playfully as Neha giggles.

"Goodnight!" You boom laughing, walking towards your room.

_This could be interesting.._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Be kind enough to review? :)**


	11. Storms & Blankets

**Sorry, guys! this chapters kinda short, but worth it! Read and find out why!**

**_Sweet Revenge Princess_****: Haha! You're so silly! Thank you ;D**

**_HoplessRomantic1994_****: Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it!**

**_AKgal2001_****: Thank you! So sweet!**

**_mozzi-girl_****: Thank you! :D**

**_Aca-Awkward_****: You'll have to read this chapter and find out! Thank you!**

**_Georgia101_****: Mal's a super hero! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

The warmth of the corridor greets you as you step out of your room, although your feet freeze at the coldness if the timber floor. You're just outside your bedroom doorway, as you groggily stretch. Your arms reach up as your back bends back at an incredibly flexible angle, at the same time you make a strange sound, like a baby dinosaur. You exhale loudly as you relax your limbs, and walk towards to living room.

You rubs your eyes tiredly, until you feel two soft jabs in your ribs.

"Morning!" Yells Mal loudly in your ear. You turn around frustratingly and slap him in the shoulder, scolding him. He steps back and flails his arms, laughing.

"Funny.. I had no idea you were a morning person.." You state angrily at him.

"Oh, I'm not, trust me. But I've been awake for about an hour now."

"What? You just sat in your room for an hour? Why couldn't you sleep?" You ask.

"I dunno.. Not really used to sleeping in new places.. Same thing happen when I first came to college."

"Have you been doing this for the past week?" _The week had passed rather quickly.._

"Yeah.. Didn't want to bother anyone.. Although I heard your mum and Neha go out.." _Grocery shopping.. Every Friday.._ You think.

"So I wondered around your house a bit.. I mean- I didn't snoop or anything, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it Mal, I know what you mean." You say, smiling.

"Besides, how could you have slept through the storm?" Mal asks. You have yet to open the drapes, so you haven't seen outside. You give him a confused look.

"Yeah, it was snowing... Cats and dogs.. I guess." He informs. And as if on cue, the power shuts out. Every curtain is closed, so it's pretty much pitch black.. Until you notice the glowing fireplace, flickering. Glowing upon the lounge room features; couch, coffee table, blankets etc.. The whirs of the heating system fan off. You and Mal both notice what you're both wearing. Mal in his shorts and singlet top (which by the way, show off his surprisingly fit upper body).. And you in shorts and a tank top. Reason being; the heaters in both your rooms possibly made it too hot last night, along with the thick duvet covers.

"I think I'm gonna go change.." Mal states.

* * *

You and Mal curl up in the warmth of the fireplace.. If it weren't for it, it would be completely pitch black. Your both in warm clothes, and covered in blankets. Your backs lean against the coffee table, a descent length away from the fire that warms your ten fingers and toes.

"Why did mum and dad have to get a house with such a high ceiling?" You ask.

"Because they have heating systems and a heater?" You scoff at him.

"But in situations like this, they never think about it." You state, shivering. Mal laughs, as he moves closer to you to keep you warm.

You both stare into the fire place, as it crackles away at the wood. Along with the whistle of snow and wind echoes outside. The shivering stops, instead you're both relaxed, side by side, close together. You close your eyes and lean your head against his shoulder, starting to doze off. The moment is peaceful, and beautiful.. Until the front door snaps open, revealing a cold Neha, along with Anita. You both snap your heads back to the door, startled. Neha drags in heavy paper bags, covered in snow. Towing behind is Anita, also carrying bags, trying to get in as quick as possible. She quickly closes the door, but she fails to stop snow sprinkling inside, along with freezing breeze.

Anita stops, and looks your way.

"Why are the lights out?" She asks.

"The power went out because of the snow." You state, no longer leaning against Mal.

"You just got to get the generator, dear!"

"What?"

Anita places the bags on the floor, just as Neha takes off her giant boots, and moves a couple steps forward to an electrical box. She opens it, flicks a switch, and all the lights and heaters turn back on. You and Mal stare at each other, feeling like complete idiots. You get up to help with the bags, laughing.. And miss to see Mal's disappointed face..

* * *

**OoOoOo.. See what's happening? Eh? Eh?**

**Okay guys! So I don't live in America, but I DO know about the superbowl.. And what I mean by that is: I know it's happening between the 49ers and Ravens.. I think. The point is, I know NOTHING about American football, but everyone seems to be going for the 9ers, and I think I should just go with the flow.. Because:**

**1) I just learnt that they are the San Fransisco team, and CoD is based in SF**

**2) Their colours are red and yellow, which are the same colours as Gryfindor in Harry Potter**

**So it is a DEFINATE sign that I'm rooting for the 49ers.. Even though, I can't watch it here.. And I don't even know how the game works.. WOO 49ERS!**

**Review please? :D **


	12. Mistletoes & Christmas Trees, Pt 1

**Hey! Im back! Yay? I guess? Guess what.. I went back to school! Holidays are over, but my first week (which is usually the worst) was actually awesome! Third year of high school.. Time flies :p**

**And by third year, I mean I'm in year nine.. 'Murican school systems are different xP**

**It's a good thing, actually. Coz I was updating, WAY too often.. Anyhoo, nuff of me.. Enjoy! Review replies are at the bottom ;)**

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

**_A Few Seconds Earlier.._**

You and Natara huddle close in front of the flickering orange fire, and you realise that now that you guys are huddling, you're suddenly warmer. It's such a comfortable moment that you wish would last forever. She leans her head against your shoulder, which makes you smile a little. You close your eyes and begin to relax. You wish this would never end, that you two could be close together for ever. Never leave each others side, laugh together, cry together.. Have moments like _this_ together.. You open your eyes suddenly, and furrow your brows.

_Do I like her?_

And that's when the door opens..

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

**_That Night.._**

Neha sits on your lap on the couch, fiddling with a doll in front of the fire. You sway her side to side slightly, as you start to feel the heaviness on your eyelids. In the kitchen, Anita prepares the food for tomorrow, as Mal sits in front of the fire, silent, like he has been all day.

"Are you going back?" Asks Neha, breaking the silence.

"Where? School, you mean?" You ask, forcing your eyes open to focus on her sad face. She nods, solemnly.

"I kinda have to, Neha. But I'll be back, I promise." You hesitate that promise. You think on whether Trisha ever said those words, and that promise.. Because she never did come back..

"But can't you stay here longer?" She asks.

"Neha.. Do you want to grow up, big, strong, smart, successful and happy, like Daddy?" You ask her seriously. She nods again, vigorously.

"Well then you have to go to school.. To be smart, and make friends, so then you can be what ever you want when you grow up.." You smile at her, as she does to you.

"You'll be back?"

"Promise." You cross your pinkie with hers, just as Anita steps into the living room.

"Bed time, missy.. Santa's coming tomorrow!" She picks Neha up from your lap as you yawn and stand. Neha yawns, all most in sync with you, then leans on Anita's shoulder, too tired to complain.

"G'night mum.." You call out, as you and Mal make your way down the hallway to your bedrooms.

"Night, you two.." She calls back.

You both stop in front of your doors, opposite each other.

"Good night, Mal." You say with a smile, turning the doorknob. He has no smile, he seems quite upset.

But after a second, he forces a smile onto his face.

"Good night, Nat.."

You don't bother questioning him on his uneasiness. You nod, and open your door into your amicable room.. Until you feel a warm grasp on your arm. It's Mal. He spins you around with just one hand, and faces you. Your lips meet suddenly. Within two seconds, so many questions run through your mind, and panic on what to do. He moves his hands onto your hips, and kisses you deeply, until you push him away gently. You stand there in silence, covering your mouth, as Mal gives you a confused, and deeply regrettable look.

"What?" You barely manage to squeak. It wasn't quiet the right word to say, but what other words were there? What just happened?

"Look, I'm.. I just, I like you, I didn't think about it.. I'm sorry." He responds nervously. You nod slightly, then compose yourself.

"Goodnight, Mal.." You step into your room, trembling slightly. As soon as you close the door, you lean back on it, and think: _What just happened?_

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

_What did I just do? What did I just do?! _

You storm angrily into your room and close the door gently, tempting not to slam it. You resist the urge to punch the wall nearby, and take a seat on the edge of your bed.

_Why Mal? Why? Why? Why? You never think things through, never think of the consequences, you go with your gut! She obviously doesn't feel the same way.. What the hell do I do?! _

Your frustration builds as a million thoughts enter your mind like a mob on Black Friday.

You stand and walk to your door, tempted to open it, as your hand hovers above the knob. You take a deep breath.. And relax your arm, and head straight to bed.

* * *

**Natara Williams**

It's about 9AM when you open your drowsy eyes to the blinding sunshine.

_Why did I forget to close the drapes last night?.. Last night.._

You shoot up right, suddenly awake as you remember the occurrence of last night.

_Oh no.. _

You cover your mouth shocked.. Until Neha bursts into your room.

"SANTA CAME! COME QUICK!" She yells, struggling to climb onto your bed. Once on, she jumps up and down excitedly.

"Calm down, Neha.." You say.

"But he came! And he has presents for you!" You can't help but smile at her giddiness in her unicorn pyjamas. You pull the corner of your covers away, grab her playfully, and tickle her into the living room. You dread turning the corner, in case Mal might be there.. But relieved only to find Anita, sitting by the tree. You put a squirming Neha down, who runs straight to the tree.

"Morning, sweetie. Wanna get Mal?" Your gut twists at his name.

_Today's going to be super awkward.._

"Yeah.. Sure.. Be right back." You respond, slowly making your way back towards his room. You knock on his door three solid times. After a moment of scuffling, he opens to doors tiredly. His expression instantly changes, from tired to anxious.

"Merry Christmas, Mal.. Can I have a word?" You ask. He looks at you confused, but then steps aside to invite you in. You walk into his room, to see the covers and bed sheets strewn about.. He obviously didn't get much sleep.

_Time to tell him, Nat.. Tell him how you feel.._

"About las-"

"Yes! I know, okay? I'm sorry, I did something wrong! Don't think I know that?" He interrupts, suddenly.

"Can we get over it, please? It didn't mean anything.." You furrow your brows in shock and frustration.

"What? You said last night you liked me."

"Yeah, well.. Dumb people do dumb things.." Tears are close to filling your eyes with frustration.

"So, you just kissed me.. For no reason?" You ask. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I guess. Pease.. Can today be normal? You know, in front of Neha, and stuff." He asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Without another word, you storm out, bumping into his shoulder violently, but stop in the doorway.

"Act like _this_.. None of _this_ never happened.. Got it?" You ask angrily. There's nothing you want more than to punch his stupid face.

"Fine.." He says sadly.

"Join us once you get your act together.." And without another word, you march out, to celebrate what once used to be the best days of the year, turn into the worst..

* * *

**I know that the first part with Mal was outrageously cheesy, but.. It's cute.. **

**Oh no! What shall ever happen to Maltara?! **

** I think I'm turning into Kai -_-**

**Replies: **

**_mozzi-girl_****: Thanks! ;D**

**_HoplessRomantic1994_****: Yay! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked this chapter ;)**

**_Aca-Awkward_****: Haha! Thank you! Is this another huge cliffhanger for you? Might have to wait a while as well for part two, because of school.. Mwahahaha :) **

**_Amillie_****: Thank you!**

**_hannalovescod_****: Thank you! And yeah, I heard their coach was a bit of a d!ck :/**

**_SarahCat868_****: Thanks! I'll try ;)**

**_AKgal2001_****: Thanks for the sweet review, as always! Yeah, I was so sure of the signs! But they lost :/ but I have never watched a US footy game.. Ever, so I don't really care xP**

**_BreezyFan_****: Don't worry 'bout it! I can understand being busy ;) And thanks!**

**_My Quiet Riot_****: Thanks a ton! ;)**

**Review please? :D**


	13. Mistletoes & Christmas Trees Pt 2

**I honestly don't thank you guys enough for all the reviews, seriously guys.. you're all super awesome. **

**HUGE thank you to My Quiet Riot, HoplessRomantic1994, mozzi-girl, Georgia101, Aca-Awkward and SaLTndPepper for the incredibly kind reviews.. THANK YOU!**

**Enjoy my lovelies 3**

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

You watch Natara leave your room angrily. This makes you more frustrated than before, and resist the urge to pummel a hole in the wall.

_Why would you say it meant nothing? It meant everything! You're right: dumb people do do dumb things.. Did she feel the same? Is that what she was about to say?_

You clear your thoughts, trying to compose yourself. It's strange, in a way.. You were both so content when you came here, it's winter break after all.. And you just ruined everything.. You put on a jacket and enter the living room.

The environment instantly changes. It has no longer a tense feeling, tingling in the air, instead it's quite happy. The sight of the tree and the presents puts a smile on your face, as well as Neha squealing with delight at every present she opens.

Natara gives you a smile; a fake smile, of course. Neha, on the other hand is too distracted by her gifts.

"Good morning, Mal! Merry Christmas!" Anita greets excitedly.

"You too, Mrs. Mansingh."

"It's Anita, Mal." She corrects with a smile. "Now, do you two have any gives for each other?" She asks.

You remember the present you got Natara that was a surprise. You're about to respond, going to receive her gift, until Natara cuts you off before you get the chance.

"No." She answers, firmly. You cock an eyebrow at her.

"We gave them to each other before we got here.. To save room on packing.."

You give her a stern stare, but then play along.

"Yeah.. To save room."

The home phone rings in the kitchen, just the break the awkward silence, and Anita's suspicions. She gestures one finger, requesting to hold on. Once she leaves, you nudge Natara.

"What the hell?!" You ask in a desperate whisper.

"Mal, stop. I can't even look at you right now, just play along." She directs her attention, once again to Neha.

"Why are you so angry? I thought you said we could forget about it." She's silent for a moment, contemplating her thoughts.

"Never mind.." She quivers.

"Neha, Nat! Dad will be here any minute now, that was him calling." Calls Anita, entering the living room. And as if on cue, Raj enters the front door.

* * *

**_Natara Williams_**

**_Later That Night.._**

You sit at the dining table with Neha, Anita, Mal and Raj. It's an awkward silence of forks and knives scraping plates and purely nothing else. You thought that when dad got home, you guys would all non-stop be chatting and catching up.. But it seems that you and Mal are.. Complicated.. Anita is tired from cooking all day, Neha is upset because she tried to help mum, but got yelled at instead.. And Raj, well he's overjoyed.

"So, how is everything with everyone? Natara, how are your studies?" He asks.

"Great.." You reply.

"You're enjoying the change of your majors, huh?" He asks, upset.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I really am."

"Don't apologise, silly girl! If you're enjoying it, that's all that matters.. Are you still okay? You told me about when everyone would taunt and beg you for being a Mansingh, is that all resolved?"

You clear your throat awkwardly.

"Uh, dad.. I'm not.. A Mansingh anymore.." His face screws up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I.. Changed my last name.. To Williams."

"Why would you do such a thing?!" He asks angrily.

"Please, sir.. It was because of the school issues.." Mal butts in. You all look at him confused.

"You said yourself, people would beg for donations, and be sleazy to her. She was doing something that would make her enjoy her college experience more. She did the right thing... Sir.." Mal adds politely.

He pauses for a moment, scrutinising you closely.

"Are you happier this way?" He asks. All you can do is nod cautiously, waiting for him to send off a rounds of shouts. Until he smiles.

"Then that's all that matters to me.. Sorry, darling about earlier." His response surprises you, and you instantly look back at Mal, and smile appreciatively. You both look at each other, slightly smiling for a while, until your smiles disappear, and the silent treatment begins once again.

**_Later.._**

Anita, Raj and Neha have all gone to bed, leaving you and Mal on the couch, finishing off your hot chocolates. An painful awkward silence dwells in the air, with only the fireplace crackling. So many questions you need to ask, yet so many boundaries..

"Did.. Did it really mean nothing?" You ask him, with a solemn expression. He nods, unsure. Until he nods, gets up, and just leaves towards his room.

* * *

**_Mal Fallon_**

You walk to your room, head down, absolutely exhausted and overwhelmed by today.. Until you hear quick footsteps rushing behind you. A hand grabs your shoulder and spins you around.

"I don't care whether it meant nothing, because it meant something to me!" Natara states, tears welling up in her eyes. And then she kisses you.. The most breathtaking, most meaningful kiss you've had. And you kiss back, as she wraps her arms around your neck, and yours around her waist..

* * *

**I was really not happy with how this chapter was written, but it'll have to do, 'cause I wanted to get it out of the way xP**

**Happy Valentines Day everybody! I'm forever alone and single.. And I like it that way :D**

**Review please? More to come :)**


	14. Diplomas & Families

**Final chapter! Yay! Thank you guys SO much for the sweet and awesome reviews, means a lot. Seriously, 84 reviews is a lot, thank you. Even if you didn't review, just took the time out to read; THANK YOU!**

**_Warning: Cheesiness_**

* * *

**Mal Fallon**

It's one of those dajà vu days. Except it's not boring. Because your days are with her. You walk hand in hand down the bustling hallways as people pass by, staring and whispering. She smiles irresistibly at you, as you return a smile back. You're so glad you can call her your girlfriend.

"So.. Graduation.." She starts as you both walk.

"Yeah.. Nervous?"

"The only thing I'm nervous about is I might trip or something."

"Oh c'mon.. You're the most coordinated person ever, it won't happen." You reassure. She stares up at you, and gets a little too lost in your eyes as she trips over her own feet. Grabbing her hand tighter, you catch her gently before she hits the ground. You ease her upright as she blushes, embarrassed. She keeps her head down, but is smiling.

"Thanks, now quick! Lets go, that was embarrassing.."

"But you're smiling." You say teasingly. Without hesitating, you pick her up, and sling her over your shoulder, her legs flailing dangerously close to your face, and run down the hallway, with her giggling and yelling.

"Mal! Lemme go!" She yells, unable to hold back her laughter, as everyone stares.

**_One Week Later.._**

You wait patiently, balancing back and forth on your feet on the luscious green grass. You look at your watch one last time, before scanning the area one more time. Where is she?

"Sexy robe ya got there.." You hear a voice behind you, and turn to see Natara. She wears the same as you; a large robe and a mortarboard.

"Same to you." You compliment smiling, and lean down slightly and give her a kiss.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" She grabs your arm and drags you to the stage, where everyone else is seated.

"Well it's your fault, you're the late one." She doesn't hear you, she's too excited for this. All these years of school, and it's finally come to this. But it's not over yet; you still have a whole new adventure waiting..

You both take a seat and applaud everyone who receives a diploma. Blaise takes a seat next to you. She does not look happy.

"Not excited for graduation?" You ask rhetorically. She gives you a death glare.

"I hate these stupid robes, feels like a dress.. I do not like dresses.. Ugh! Hurry up!" She complains. A few people in front of her scold her by shushing her.

A few minutes had passed, and it was time for both you and Natara to receive your diplomas. You both wave to Natara's parents, who wave back excitedly and smile proudly.

"Natara Williams." Announces the Principle. Natara's cheeks stretch back to her ears as a huge smile forms. She steps on stage proudly, and accepts the diploma. You watch her as she giddily steps off the stage, and shivers run up your arms as your name is called. You step on and accept yours, as you hear squeals in delight, over everyone else's applause. You see that your pregnant sister is standing, clapping wildly along side her husband.

She comes along to greet you after, and gives you a giant hug, despite her swollen belly.

"I'm so proud, Mal! Mum would be too." She says grinning.

"Thanks, Cynthia.."

"Mal! You didn't tell me you were going to be an uncle!" Says Natara shocked, but smiling.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, you must be Natara. Mal's told me all about you." She says cheekily.

"Oh reaaaally?"

**_That night.._**

"Mal.." Natara says quietly in your arms.. You both lay on the grass outside, staring up at the stars.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll still be together in a couple years? You know, when we get a job and all?"

"Of course. The way I see it, is that if we're both happy now, why would we quit what we have?" She looks up to you sweetly, before giving you a sweet kiss, and nuzzling closer to your warm body. Natara said she wanted to be with the FBI in a couple years, but you know that you guys were meant to be together, and nothing's going to stop your gut feeling.

**_10 Years Later.._**

You sit at your desk throwing scrunched up paper into the bin from a distance. But you've missed more than you've scored, as you notice paper balls scattered all over the floor, surrounding the bin. You hear footsteps approach, and look up to find your very pregnant wife storming towards you.

"Thank god, you have no idea how boring it is here, today.." You complain, but she is only half listening.

"Do you have any work for me? I feel completely useless at home, and I need something to do." She asks tiredly.

"Typical." You state smiling, but she shoots and angry glare right at you. You sigh.

"No, if there was, I'd be doing it." She scoffs and storms right back out.. You can't help but smile.

"Love you too?" You call sarcastically.

**_2 months Later.._**

Natara cradles your one-and-a-half month old baby in her arms. You reach over and give both Natara and Jamie a kiss.

"I still can't get over how she has your eyes.." She comments smiling, then stops and stares into nothingness.

"... I was a real bitch during that 9 months, wasn't I?" She asks, looking back to you. You nod enthusiastically.

".. But it was worth it, right?" She smiles and nods, and you both get lost in baby Jamie's beautiful blue eyes..

**_10 Years Later Still.._**

**_Natara Williams_**

You wait outside Captain Yeong's office anxiously. She called Mal in about a minute ago about something serious, but something about her smile wavered. He finally steps out.

"Something up, Detective?" You ask him.

"It's _Captain_, to you."

* * *

**THE END And I am SO sorry it took so long! My excuse: School**

**Lemme explain: I called this fic Fate because no matter what, even if Natara lived in frickin Germany or something, they were meant to be together.. It's fate! Maltara was just always meant..**

**Unfortunately, Eric Mills still happened.. I know right? So of course the whole Maskmaker thingy happened, so now it's like Mal and Natara now.. But a lot more advanced.. XP**

**Review please? I hope you enjoyed the final, and I'm super excited to be continuing 'Guess Who?'**

**;D**


End file.
